Leaping Shadows
Leaping Shadows is a Freyhurstian drama-thriller-mystery television series that is broadcast on TRF. The show is the continuation of the miniseries in The Katy Show Season 2B. During it's 7 episode-run on FTV, it was highly perceived from critiques and its viewers; leading to Brien announcing of a possible continuation. FTV later announced that this was no longer possible, due to the fact that The Katy Show is a reality. As a result, Brien contacted TRF with hopes to be able to get a television network for the series. The show was created by Katy B and Miriam Carson, who have written many episodes of the series. Characters } | |colspan=5 |- | Hector Flowers | Paula Gardner |colspan=9 |colspan=1 |- | Rene Sullivan | Jessie Price |colspan=9 |colspan=1 |- | Caitlin Lee | Linda Woods |colspan=3 | |colspan=2 |colspan=3 Recur |colspan=1 |- | Domingo Curtis | Austin Suggs | Recur |colspan=4 | Recur |colspan=4 |- | Simon Hayes | Jeff Fuller | Recur |colspan=2 | |colspan=4 | |colspan=1 |- | Dana Rodriguez | Katherine Hodges |colspan=2 Recur |colspan=8 |- |rowspan=2| Brittany Hall | Violet Suggs |colspan=3 Recur |colspan=2 | |colspan=2 | Recur |colspan=1 |- | Eileen Hodges |colspan=2 | |colspan=4 | | Recur |colspan=1 |- | Lauren Guzman | Tasha Haynes |colspan=3 |colspan=3 | Recur |colspan=2 |colspan=1 |- | Joy Alexander | Owen Gardner | | Recur |colspan=2 |colspan=2 Recur |colspan=4 |- | Hope Anderson | Dianna Marsh | |colspan=1 |colspan=2 Recur |colspan=3 |colspan=3 |} Series overview On 20 November 2015, after many talks with Brien, TRF officially ordered the first season of the show; stating that "at least 12 episodes will air", depending on ratings. All 12 episodes officially finished airing on 12 April 2016; without any renewal announcement, leading to cancellation allegations, which Brien denied. On 18 April 2016, TRF announced that there was no war with the cast, renewing the show for a second season; also adding another 8 episodes to the first season. Furthermore, the show was renewed for 3 seasons. As a result of the shocking 3-season renewal, TRF only made announcements regarding the episode count, which initially switched to 24 but returned to 20 later. On June 1, 2019, TRF announced that the series was renewed for a 18-episode fifth season, slated to air November 2019. This announcement marked not only the latest time the series was renewed, but also the shortest season order, as a result of decreasing ratings. It was confirmed on June 8 that Katy B would return as the lead following the shocking events that took place in the finale. On June 21, 2020, TRF announced prior to the broadcast of the season finale that the series would be renewed for two seasons consisting of 13 episodes. TRF stated that they were pushing for higher quality content to "keep up with ratings." On January 5, 2022, TRF announced that the series would be renewed for a eighth and final season, consisting of 14 episodes. They also added that 1 extra episode was requested by the producers to "create a fulfilling finale." The renewal came as a shock as fans thought that the 2-season renewal was considered "the final two seasons of the show." Following the series' end, TRF stated that the ratings still after 7 years were "quite impressive" and satisfactory enough to launch a spin-off. Katy B stated in September 2023 that she was not asked about returning to the franchise for a spin-off and signed on for a new sitcom instead. After several hold-ups, commitments and such, TRF stated on January 2024 that "plans of a spin-off were halted and the franchise had ended." With the series enjoying some success via streaming, TRF announced that the series would return for a one-off season to celebrate ten years of the series, with "10 episodes representing the anniversary of the series." The season marked the least watched of the series and first watched by under 2 million viewers, and TRF reiterated that it "was just meant as a celebration of the series, not towards a backdoor pilot or return for the series."